


Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili I-X

by alchemist17



Series: Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Fili, Dry Humping, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wet Dream, bottom!Kili, brief snowballing, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various sex acts and scenarios between Fili and Kili.</p><p>I'm going to need all the help I can to get to fifty, so suggestions are welcome.</p><p>1: Fili has a wet dream about Kili<br/>2: Kili masturbates<br/>3: Dry humping<br/>4: Kili gives Fili a blow job<br/>5: Kili gets his brother ready for sex<br/>6: They finally have sex<br/>7: Rimming and snowballing<br/>8: Woo prelude to sixty-nine<br/>9: Actual sixty-nine<br/>10: Kili bottoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special Tumblr, http://derpingtime.tumblr.com/, which I'll post on when I update on here. Which I'm aiming to do every Sunday.

The dream had come out of the blue. It was a warm night, one that required the window open and the thinnest blanket. Limbs sprawled so no skin touched, Fili had slept fitfully, drifting from one half imagined reality to the next, where clouds as small as mice and potatoes the size of cows weren't worth batting an eyelid at.  
At first it had been hazy, blurred images of dark hair brushing down over his body. Fingers trailing down his chest and over his stomach. Warm breath across his hips before a mouth closes over the bone that pressed up at his skin. Nails raked down his thigh as they sucked on the skin. Fili raised his head from the pillow, looking down at his mysterious bedmate. He catches a glimpse of dark eyes looking back at him before they lick him once, quickly, from the bottom to the very tip. Pressing his head back into the pillow, he wound the locks around his fingers. When he tried to tug their face back down, they dug their nails into his thigh. Fingers tightening, Fili hisses at the pain then sighs as he is licked again.  
  
It sharpened in places as he was engulfed entirely. Fili couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards, groaning as he hit the back of their throat. He could only stare dumbly at the ceiling as they swallowed, the walls of their throat closing around him. Vaguely aware of the sounds he was making, of how filthy he sounded as he bucked up into the warmth of their mouth, he did nothing to try and stifle his voice.  
  
He could feel it. Fingers tightened, body arched, eyes closed. They snapped open again when he fell over the edge. They simply swallowed, without a word of complaint. Finally focusing fully, he looked down. From beneath the hair still wound around Fili's fingers familiar eyes gazed back. Kili. Smiling lazily, he pulled his brother towards him by the hair. Crawling up his body, hair trailing over skin, the younger brushed their noses together, sighing. Catching the scent of himself mixed with that of his brother, Fili tilted his head up, breathing in deeply.  
  
"How long have you wanted this?" He asked, removing a hand from the dark hair to trace Kili's jaw.  
  
"Since I could want." was the breathy reply.  
  
When Kili's eyes flickered down, he leaned up. He wanted to taste Kili to taste himself-  
  
Bolting upright, his eyes flew open. The blanket was wrapped too tight; he pushed it away. Chest heaving, Fili pushed his hair back from his face. On the other side of the room, his brother stirred in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded like a name. Realising how obvious his desire was, Fili pulled his blanket back up. He blushed furiously, embarrassed at what his subconscious had conjured up. Kili wasn't like him, Kili liked girls. He was always smiling and chatting with them. And even if he was... He took one last look at his brother before he turned over again. Eyes closed, lips parted, hair fanned, Kili was alluring in his innocence. Flopping back down, Fili forced himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili wonders what his brother had dreamt about

Kili waited several more minutes after his brother’s breath slowed again. Slipping his hand beneath the band of his bedclothes, he let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his cold fingers around himself. His other hand gripped the bed sheets. Head falling to the side, Kili gazed across the room at his elder brother. The blanket was bundled around his chest and hips leaving his legs uncovered. The material had bunched up around his knees. Staring longingly at Fili’s skin, Kili stroked himself slowly, wanting to prolong the moments he had to just watch.  
  
He’d always adored Fili, with fair hair and sky coloured eyes. To him they were the colour of freedom. A freedom he wanted desperately to taste. But his brother was always busy; training and studying and all sorts of things. Pushing these thoughts out of his head, he concentrated instead on the sighed name that had come from Fili before he had thrashed awake. He pretended it was his name, that Fili had been dreaming of him. He hadn’t been able to stop himself saying his brother’s name when he woke, worried that it had been one of the nightmares Fili often had. The glimpse he’d caught as the blond had rolled over had told him otherwise.  
  
Kili wasn’t even sure if he wanted to masturbate. He wanted to lie there and wallow in self-pity, the way he did most nights. But the noises Fili had made in his sleep… It was either this or lay there painfully aroused. Fighting to keep his eyes open, images of his brother exposed as he bathed flashed behind his eyes. His release came and went, quick and dirty, even so it was enough to make Kili bite down on his tongue to stay quiet. Sighing, he cleaned himself up with the cloth he kept beneath his pillow for such purposes.  
He froze as Fili rolled onto his back. He’d never been comfortable on his side but Kili hadn’t expected him to move so soon. As slowly and silently as he could, he snuck the cloth back under his pillow and shifted to a better sleeping position. Looking across the expanse of empty space between him and his beloved brother, the hairs over Fili’s face rising and falling with each breath, Kili closed his eyes. He didn’t want it to hurt anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need all the help I can to get to fifty, so suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili reveal their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it turned more talky than I wanted it to.

“Wake up!” Kili’s blanket was ripped off, exposing his morning wood.  
  
“What the hell? S’far too early f’this shit.” He grumbled, pulling his blanket back up.  
  
“I gotta talk t’you.” Fili sounded serious, even for him.  
  
Kili shuffled upright, sobering quickly. Sitting down on the bed, his brother stared at him intensely.  
  
“I have something t’tell you.” He said.  
  
Now Kili was worried. Had he met a girl? Was he spending all his time with her?  
  
“Is it that girl who wears her hair like you?” He asked.  
  
“Sahbra? Nah, not ‘er.”  
  
They looked at the bed awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
“I-I” Fili started, wringing the sheets between the fingers of one hand, the other drumming on his knee. He shook his head. “Y’know, it doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine.” He went to stand up.  
  
“Get back ‘ere, silly.” said Kili, grabbing Fili’s hand.  
  
His brother jerked away, laying his hand on the bed again. He was terrified. Had he offended his brother?  
  
“It’s not that I’ve found a girl.” the elder said quickly. “I… I don’t like girls.” He spat out, face turning red.  
  
Kili paled, heart fluttering. He froze, unable to speak. His brother mistook his silence as something worse than shock.  
  
“I’m sorry, gods I’m sorry. You must hate me, I’m so so sorry.” He babbled, turning away.  
  
“Fili-“  
  
“I’ll go. Forget this.”  
  
“Fili-“  
  
“Please don’t tell anyone.”  
  
“Fili!” He said sharply.  
  
His brother looked at him, face red, hair mussed from sleep, eyes watering.  
  
"I don't like girls either." He said with a smile.  
  
Fili started laughing. For a long time he just cackled away to himself while Kili regarded him quizzically.  
  
"S'who do y'like?" the blond asked, the morning light turning a few loose strands of hair to gold.  
  
Kili blushed, turning away.  
  
"Com'on, y'can tell me. I bet he's dark haired like you." He said excitedly.  
  
"No, he has golden hair like you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well the man I like has hair just like yours." Fili said playfully.  
  
Glancing at him to check he did not jest, Kili responded.  
  
"Does he now? Tell me; is he any good with a bow?"  
  
"The best in the land." He murmured, leaning in. "Yours, does he have any skill in the forge?"  
  
"He can stoke the flames like no other." The elder's fingers trailed up his thigh. Kili could feel the heat of his skin through the fabric.  
  
Their faces were close now. Looking at each other through their eyelashes, they felt the heat of the other's exhalation across their skin.  
  
"And what would you do to him if he was here?"  
  
Kili paused for a moment. Suppose Fili was taunting him? He might have faked a confession to see if Kili would confess. He wasn't above playing dirty to get what he wanted.  
  
But want did he have to lose? And given what he might gain...  
  
He took a hold of one of his brother's moustache braids.  
  
"I would do this." He whispered. And kissed Fili.  
  
It was awkward. Stiff and unyielding. But Kili tugged the braid he held and Fili's mouth opened and-  
  
He pulled Fili onto his lap, laying back. From his new seat his brother looked down at him, blushing down to his neck. He'd noticed Kili's state when he had pulled the blanket off, but he'd not expected this.  
  
"Move then."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
Kili wiggled his hips a little. "Feel that?" The elder nodded. "Every time I've ever been hard was for you. Every time I've touched myself was for you. If you don't wanna do this, I understand. But I'm certain."  
  
"D'you-" The blond started, dropping his eyes and biting his lip.  
  
"Do I love you?" Kili asked. He sat up, taking Fili's hands in his. Tilting his head up, the younger kissed his brother's throat. "I ‘ave loved y’since before I knew what love was." Nuzzling Fili's neck, he continued. "You’re perfect and beautiful an’ I never want anyone else to touch you."  
  
Fili smiled. He decided to reward his little brother, rocking back and forth just a tad. Kili pressed his face into his brother's skin, inhaling the powerful manly scent. He pulled the other's hips closer, letting out a shuddering breath as Fili moved against him.  
  
"I love you too, little brother." Kili's breath hitched. "I've wanted you for years."  
  
"Tell me. Tell me ‘bout the first time y’thought of me like that." He gripped the blonde’s hips tightly, helping him move.  
  
"Was the first time you came back from hunting. Blood splattered, dirt streaked, reeking of sweat, glowing with the pride of your first kill. I wanted you t’pin me down-"  
  
"Oh gods-"  
  
"- wanted you t’claim me-"  
  
"Fili-"  
  
"- mark me as y’own as I writhe beneath you-“ He was cut off as Kili kissed him again, holding his face in his hands as their mouths moved together.  
  
Clinging to his brother, Kili shook as his release racked his body.  
  
“Com’on, Kili.” Fili said, looking down at his red faced little brother. “Gotta get dressed and out.”  
  
“Not ‘til I’m done w’you.” He lay the blond down on the bed and knelt between his thighs.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, the elder looked down as Kili started to pull his trousers off. It seemed his dream was about to become reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need all the help I can to get to fifty, so suggestions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Fili gazed down, panting, as Kili unlaced his trousers. He sighed as his skin was bared to the cool morning air. Letting his head fall back as Kili exhaled over his skin, he licked his lips, trying to calm his breathing. Hot, damp air touched his cock and he gasped as his brother gently kissed the tip.  
  
“Kili.” He said.  
  
His brother lightly tugged on coarse curls.  
  
“Kili.” He said again, not caring if he sounded desperate.  
  
Fingers trailed the delicate skin of his balls.  
  
“Kili, I– “  
  
Fili’s elbows dropped out from beneath him as he clawed at the sheets. His back arched, eyes unfocusing, toes curling as his brother took his cock in his mouth. As his head hit the back of Kili’s throat and continued down, he arched further, lifting off the bed entirely. Fili moaned, long and loud, as his brother simply swallowed around him, muscles squeezing. Kili breathed out through his nose, pressed into pubic hair. Kili pulled back up slowly, tongue pressed against the underside of the shaft as he inhaled laboriously. Lowering his head again, he looked up at the elder. Fili had his eyes closed, mouth hanging open. Taking one of his hands, Kili guided it to his hair as he set an agonisingly slow pace. Burying his fingers in the younger’s unbrushed hair, Fili pushed up into his brother’s mouth, pulling his head down to meet each thrust.  
  
“Oh gods, Kili, you’ve done this with someone else haven’t you? No beginner could be this good.” Fili panted, words half moaned.  
  
His brother simply widened his eyes in innocence, as if denying the accusation.  
  
“If anyone else has touched you, I’ll kill them myself. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? All that blood. You could cover yourself in it, your face and chest, staining your skin, running off your cock." The words trailed out as a groan as Kili swallowed quickly several times.  
  
Barely able to speak, so wrecked with pleasure, Fili continued.  
  
"I dreamt about this, brother. I dreamt about your mouth on me, about you inside of me, about us doing the dirtiest things imaginable." He was close. "Kili, Kili I'm close. Really close."  
  
The brunette took his mouth off Fili's cock, leaving him pulling at Kili's hair to try and get him back. Instead Kili just stroked his brother slowly, lapping at the head.  
  
"Kili, oh gods please, Kili, please."

  


"Cum for me Fili. Cum for your brother." Kili murmured.  
  
Fili’s eyes closed as he came. His fingers held tight as he came over his brother’s face. He panted, mouth dry, for several minutes.  
  
“Kili… That was… You were…”  
  
He was lost for words as he sat up to see his younger brother with his cum on his face.  
  
Kili scraped some off with his finger and regarded it. He flicked his tongue out to taste it. Fili could have climaxed again just looking.  
  
“S’not bad. Feels kinda nice of the skin too. Sorta warm, not too slimy.” He eyed Fili. “Wanna taste it?”  
  
He blushed at the implication. Looking away from the filthiest sight he’d ever seen, he felt heat stir in his stomach. He did want to taste.  
  
Pulling Kili close, he licked his own cum off his brother’s face. They both groaned at the sheer wrongness of what they were doing. They kissed, open mouthed and sloppy, tasting Fili in each other’s mouth. The younger pulled away, wiping his face and staring hungrily at his new lover. Fili had the feeling they wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need all the help I can to get to fifty, so suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili climbed on top of him, pressing his weight down on Fili. Pressing their lips together briefly, he kissed his way along the blonde’s jaw and down his neck.  
  
“Look at what you did.” He said accusingly.  
  
Fili groaned as his brother’s hard cock ground down against his own soft one, the rough fabric chaffing on the delicate skin.  
  
“Want to go again?” Kili murmured, lips brushing against his ear.  
  
The elder could feel his body responding again. He wanted Kili inside of him, wanted their bodies joined, but was worried. It would hurt. It would be sore for ages afterwards. He tugged on his brother’s hair nervously.  
  
“I’m scared.” He said quietly.  
  
“It’s okay.” Kili said, rubbing their noses together. “We’ll get you nice and ready, you can go on top, take it slow. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He said reassuringly, stroking Fili’s hair soothingly.  
  
“Okay, it’s okay. I want to do this.”He nodded as he pulled Kili down to kiss him.  
  
Climbing off his brother, he scrambled for something from his bedside table.  
  
“What’s that?” asked Fili, craning his neck to see.  
  
“It’s grease. It’ll help ease the way.  
  
Kili gently stroked Fili back up to full hardness, so his cock stood out of the way. Slicking up his finger, he pressed the tip against Fili’s sphincter. The ring tightened further.  
  
“You gotta relax. Take deep breaths and loosen your muscles.” Kili nuzzled his brother’s inner thighs, rubbing his prickly cheeks over the skin. The muscle relaxed slightly, and he took his chance and pushed his fingertip in. The elder’s body immediately tightened around it as he sucked in a deep breath.  
  
“You okay?” asked Kili, worried.  
  
“I’m fine. It just feels a bit odd.”  
  
“Like this,” He poked the blonde’s cock with his nose. ”isn’t odd enough already.”  
  
“Heh. This isn’t weird at all.” Fili’s fingers straightened out, bending slightly backwards as the finger pushed in further. Kili had crooked his finger, and brushed against something inside him. It still hurt, but whatever his brother had found inside him had Fili squirming to try and find that spot again.  
  
Kili chuckled. “Have some patience, brother. You can’t rush these things.” He slowly withdrew his finger before pushing it back in again.  
  
“Another.”  
  
“It’s too soon.”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kili frowned.  
  
“Kili!” His name was said in such a tone that on instinct he obeyed.  
  
Fili ground his teeth together as a second finger entered his body. He only nodded when Kili asked if he was okay because he was too afraid to speak. Closing his eyes Fili tried desperately to ignore the feeling of himself being forced open. Part of his mind urged him to run, that this was unnatural and the pain was proof. But then Kili pressed his fingers against that spot again and it hurt but he didn’t care.  
  
“More, Kili. Give me more or I’ll do it myself.” He demanded, tapering out into a high-pitched whine of pain as a third finger slid inside. Melting into relieved sighs as Kili brushed that fantastic spot- must find out its real name, he thought- Fili gradually relaxed again, fingers curling to a normal state and spine curving comfortably. He hissed a little as the fingers spread, holding him open and exposed for a few seconds before closing. The younger repeated this a few times before working more grease in.  
  
"We ready yet?" Fili asked, becoming impatient.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Gods, you look half-finished already." He smirked.  
  
His brother simply shook his head.  
  
"You dunno how good this looks. All open and slicked and ready for me." He looked up. "You sure you wanna do this still? It's gunna hurt. I'm not sure how much."  
  
"I'm sure. Get on your back for me, eh?"  
  
Kili flopped onto his back and the blond crawled to sit over him. Taking his cock in his hand, Fili lined himself up.  
  
"Kili."  
  
"Yeah?" Kili's eyes remained fixed on where they were almost touching.  
  
"I want you to look at me. There'll be time for fucking later."  
  
Kili seemed a little disappointed, having been keen to watch himself sink into his elder brother's body, but looked up at him anyway. He would still be able to feel it, after all.  
  
"Okay. Let's do this."  
  
Fili took a deep breath and pressed the head of his little brother's cock against his loosened sphincter.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions please! I'll take a crack at virtually anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, Fili lowered his body. His legs trembled with the effort of holding himself up and his lungs ached with the breath he was holding in. Kili’s hands dug bruises into his thighs, resisting the urge to simply pull his brother’s body down onto him.  
  
It hurt. It hurt even more than when he’d fallen from a tree and bruised his coccyx. Both left Fili feeling like he couldn’t breathe, like his body was so blinded by pain that it could no longer function. Forcing his eyes to stay open as they tried to flutter closed against the pain, he let his body slide down another inch.  
  
The elder reached behind him, sliding a hand down to where Kili’s body entered his. The muscle was clamped tight around his cock, and trailing his fingers down to its base he noted with relief that there were a few more inches to go. Fili pressed down again, taking another inch, his held-in breath being pushed from his lungs.  
  
He took several shallow breaths before a deep one, and simply sat down. Fili grunted as the rest of his brother’s cock was forced into him, finally allowing his eyes to close as he struggled to breathe through the pain.  
  
“Fili?” Kili’s voice was thick with worry. “You okay? Do you want to stop?”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” He replied shakily. “Sit up, slowly. Want you to hold me.”  
  
Kili sat up slowly, snaking his arms around the blonde’s waist and stroking his back soothingly. Tilting his head up, his kissed along Fili’s collarbone and up his neck. Fili grasped his shoulders, burying his face in his hair as he took a deep breath through his nose. The elder rose a little before sinking back down slowly. It hurt like a bitch but the long hitched breath Kili let out was worth it. Repeating the motion, Fili winced as Kili shifted a little beneath him.  
  
Oh gods, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” His arms tightened around his waist, nuzzling his neck in apology.  
  
Smiling a little at his brother’s tendency to over apologise, the blonde kept moving, fingers digging into his shoulders. He could already feel the pain fading, being replaced with something else. Fili leaned back in the younger’s arms. The next time he sank down on Kili’s cock it brushed against something, the spot Kili had found with his fingers earlier.  
  
“Oh.” He said in surprise, eyes snapping open.  
  
Fili leaned back further, arching his back as he moved faster to better stimulate the spot. A soft moan escaped him as he pulled his brother’s hair.  
  
“My my, what have you found brother dear? You found that spot again, didn’t you?” Kili said, hands moving to cup Fili’s thighs. He leaned back as well, enjoying the look on the elder’s face as he lifted his body before letting it fall again.  
  
“Kili, oh gods, please Kili. Please.” The blonde’s head tipped back, staring blankly at the ceiling as his hair swung with their movements.  
  
“You’d best get a move on then, hadn’t you?”  
  
“You bastard. Don’t have to listen to you.” Fili’s eyes closed as he moved faster anyway, unable to stop himself.  
  
The younger could feel it; that unmistakable coiling it his lower stomach. It would be unfair to finish before his brother did, so grabbing his cock, he started to stroke it. His movements were a little faster than Fili's. Tugging at Kili's hair again he sped up, thrusting himself into the other's hands before slamming back down onto his cock.  
  
"Kili." He moaned. His toes were starting to curl, fingers locked in dark hair.  
  
Identifying the needy edge in the blonde's voice, Kili started to brush his thumb over the sensitive head with each upward stroke.  
  
Fili's orgasm was harsh. His legs twitched, his arms shook and he tossed his head from side to side, his golden hair fanning out in the light. He wouldn't have fallen off his brother if Kili hadn't clung to him in his own climax.  
  
Afterwards they sat, panting, their sweaty skin sticking to the other. Kili gently lay his lover down on the bed, pulling out slowly. Bending down, he marvelled at his brother's stretched sphincter, leaking cum already. Leaning forwards to smell it, he wondered if his tasted like Fili's did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions please! I'll take a crack at virtually anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda embarrassed about this. I mean, it started well but then it turned into fluffy smut and I don't know how but I'm sorry.

Flicking his tongue out, Kili licked up a little of the cum that had dribbled out. Fili jumped at the unexpected contact.  
"What are you doing? Kili?" He tried to sit up, but still weakened from his orgasm he fell back again.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
The blonde forced his head up long enough to catch a glimpse of his brother's head buried between his thighs.  
  
"Is it uncomfortable? Shall I stop?" Kili asked, warm breath drifting over his stretched sphincter.  
  
"Well Kili, it looks like you're licking your own cum out of my butt." He responded in a sarcastic tone. "Perhaps a better question is why in the name of all things sacred are you doing it?"  
  
Deciding to demonstrate his point instead, the younger wiggled his tongue into the loosened hole of his brother and curved it upwards, pressing against the muscle. Fili's thighs closed around his head briefly before spreading out to grant better access.  
  
"It's odd. A little-" He broke off with a gasp as Kili fastened his mouth around the hole and sucked. "Oh gods it tickles. In a nice way. The sort of way that makes you desperate for more and- oh Kili..." He sighed, hands reaching down to stroke his brother's dark tangled hair in encouragement.  
  
The only sound was his heavy breaths and the occasional whisper of Kili's name. He whined, a low disappointed niose from the back of his throat, when the younger pulled his mouth away from his hole.  
  
Crawling back up Fili's body, trailing his hair across his skin, Kili pressed chaste kisses to his brother's stomach and torso as his body swelled with each breath. They brushed noses briefly, Kili's hair falling dark around them like a curtain.  
  
The blonde pulled him down for a kiss. Opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue between Kili's lips. And tasted it.  
  
A whole mouthful of it. His brother's cum, sucked out of his own body. Kili opened his mouth, and let his cum drip slowly onto Fili's tongue. Watching as his brother swallow him so eagerly, Kili felt a rush of simple happiness. Their eyes met, and for a second he saw himself reflected in Fili's sky coloured eyes. Then Fili's hand tightened in his hair and pulled their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion please! Maybe something scenario related?


	8. Chapter 8

Fili opened his eyes, and blinked blearily at the ceiling. He was squeezed into a tiny gap at the edge of the bed, having been pushed over as Kili stretched in his sleep. Easing out from beneath Kili's arm, he glanced back to see that his brother only shifted to take up more space. He hadn't thought it possible.  
  
Crossing to the wash basin, Fili wiped his dried cum off his stomach. It caught in the hairs and made him frown as he picked it out. Kili stirred, mumbling a word that could have been Fili's name. The floorboards creaked as the blonde shifted to get a better view of his brother. He'd been woken up this morning rather unceremoniously; Fili thought it was time to make it up to him.  
  
Carefully climbing onto the bed, he positioned himself between Kili's thighs. His flaccid cock laid on his balls, blue veins standing out against the pale skin. Fili wrapped his hand around it and squeezed gently. He tightened each finger in turn and watched in fascination as the cock grew. The head, purple with veins , slowly emerged from the foreskin. Leaning forwards, Fili ran his tongue over the head. Kili sighed, and Fili glanced at his face to check he was still sleeping.  
  
Taking the head in his mouth, he sucked on his brother's cock in a slow, pulsing rhythm. The attention had Kili giving a few low moans but that wasn't quite what he wanted. Fili delicately kneaded the shaft in his hand. Louder moans. He pressed a knuckle against the strip between Kili's balls and butt, a patch of skin Fili knew to be sensitive. This time Kili moaned loudly, eyes flying open and hands grasping Fili's hair as he tried to force his cock deeper.  
  
"Good morning, brother." Fili said, removing his mouth but tightening his hand.  
  
"Ugh Fili, get your mouth back down there." He groaned as one hand released Fili's hair to rub his eyes.  
  
"Not unless you do something for me." was the cheeky reply.  
  
"What? You want me to suck you again?" He asked blearily.  
  
Fili nodded.  
  
"After you've finished me."  
  
Fili pouted comically. He huffed and released his brother's cock, sitting back on his heels.  
  
"I want to be sucked first." He declared.  
  
"You woke me up by sucking my cock and now you won't follow through? Bastard."  
  
Fili frowned but Kili simply glared back at him. It was a few moments before inspiration struck the blonde.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kili asked as his brother flopped down on the bed beside him and started to tug the younger closer.  
  
"Wiggle down the bed some."  
  
He gazed at him warily, but shuffled about until his hips were level with the other's face.  
  
Fili pulled his hips closer, shoving his own groin in Kili's face.  
  
"Ouch!" Kili cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Idiot. You poked me in the eye with your cock."  
  
Kili had to move his head away as his brother laughed, causing his body to spasm.  
  
"So what are we doing here exactly?" He asked when the laughter had subsided.  
  
"We" said Fili "are going to go down on each other at the same time."  
  
Kili frowned. "You sure that's going to work? I don't think I could concentrate that much."  
  
"Well, it's worth a try." He answered, and took Kili's cock in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh i spent so much time googling cocks for this


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, it's worth a try." He answered, and took Kili's cock in his mouth.  
  
The angle was a little awkward. Fili had to prop himself up on one elbow so he could move his head. Massaging Kili’s perineum with his fingertips, he took as much in his mouth as he could and hummed. He had to pull back a little as Kili’s hips jerked towards him.  
  
The younger took a few breaths through his nose to try to steady himself after Fili’s little humming trick. It was nice, but he was convinced he could do a better job.  
  
“I’ve got an idea.” He said, words brushing over the cock before his face.  
  
“Wuf ees ut?” Fili mumbled through his mouthful of cock.  
  
“First one to cum gets fucked next.”  
  
Fili seemed to be in favour of that idea. He started to suck harder on the head, so hard it was borderline painful, and kneaded the shaft with his other hand. His rhythm was thrown off a little as Kili took him down his throat.  
  
It was damn near impossible. Drawing strained breaths through his nose, trying to keep his hand moving at a steady pace, keeping his lips tight when he was desperate to just lay back to pant and moan openly. Fili’s coordination had never been tested like this. His toes curled as he fought he climax, eyes screwed shut. He was going to have to fight dirty if he wanted to win.  
  
Kili vaguely registered when Fili removed his mouth, but any complaint he had was lost when his hand sped up.  
  
Laying his hand on the younger’s hip, Fili acted as though he was just stroking the skin. Reaching round, he pressed against the perineum again, as though he was just after a different angle. Blowing gently on the tip, Fili hoped to distract his brother from the finger creeping towards his sphincter. Taking the head back in his mouth again, Fili swiftly pushed an inch of his finger inside Kili.  
  
Kili’s eyes opened for a moment, his gasp of shock muffled. Then his eyes closed again and his body tightened and he came.  
  
He would have grinned smugly if he could. As it was, Fili had to keep his mouth clamped around his brother’s cock to avoid making a mess. Withdrawing his finger, he allowed Kili to push him onto his back to finish him.  
  
“Gods Kili, you’re such a whore.” He sighed as Kili took his entire cock down his throat.  
  
Kili hummed around him, apparently agreeing with this.  
  
“Heh. You love cock, don’t you? You’d suck them all day if you could. Drink nothing but their cum, whether they came down your throat or on your skin.” He gazed down at his brother, eager to swallow whatever Fili gave him, and allowed his head to fall back on the pillow. When he came, barely seconds later, it was to the thought of watching Kili swallow the cum of a dozen men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a break after the next update, but don't worry! It'll only be a week. I've got a lot of interesting things planned for the next ten. I'll post hints over on my Tumblr, http://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpingtime, as well as asking who'd you guys would prefer to top next time.
> 
> Suggestions as always please! I've got a lot more to outline still. I'm open to ideas involving Thorin or Dwalin (or both if you wish) and I'll try to give you an approximate date for when it would be posted.


	10. Chapter 10

Before Fili pushed in, he looked down at his brother. Kili's hair was fanned out across the pillow, startling against the pale sheets. His arms reaching up to touch him and legs spread wide to welcome him.  
  
"Fili? You in there?"  
  
Fili blinked out of his reprieve.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. I was just looking at you."  
  
"Sappy fool."  
  
He grinned. "Your sappy fool." He leaned down as if to kiss Kili, and his brother raised his head in return. Instead, he pushed in.  
  
Kili's arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling their bodies together as he arched up. His blunt fingernails scrabbled at Fili's back as he slid in as far as he could.  
  
Looking down at the long line of Kili's neck, stretched out as he threw his head back, Fili nuzzled his nose against it, following with his tongue. Kili's eyes opened, and he held eye contact with his brother as they indulged in a brief kiss. Fili's eyes hurt at being forced to focus so close, but it was worth it for the look in the younger's eyes.  
  
"We going to do this or what? Or are you going to just stare at me?" Kili asked, clenching his muscles as if to remind Fili of where he was.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. You just look so pretty."  
  
"I'm sure I'd look much better after I've been well fucked."  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll get to that."  
  
Kili actually pouted, and sat up as if to roll them over. Quickly grabbing his wrists, Fili pinned them above his head. Kili's expression darkened even further.  
  
"Just get on with it already!" He whined, wiggling his hips a little.  
  
"Stop whinging. I'll fuck you when I'm ready." Fili said, a harsh tone to his voice. "Maybe if you asked me nicely."  
  
He started begging immediately, fighting against Fili's hands and arching up to pin his cock between their stomachs.  
  
"Please Fili, please, oh gods. Just fuck me already, please!"  
  
"Complete sentences. Can't be forgetting our manners now." Fili smirked, giving a tiny thrust that made Kili squirm beneath him.  
  
"Please, brother, fuck me!" He implored desperately.  
  
It wasn't a sentence, but it didn't matter anymore. Kili's voice had a pleading tone to it and that was enough.  
  
Fili kissed him roughly, and pulled out slowly before he pushed back in. Breaking the kiss to moan, Kili tightened his legs around his brother's waist. He thrashed against the hands that pinned his wrists, and Fili finally let them go to steady himself as the pace increased.  
  
Raking his nails down Fili's back as he writhed, he dug them in deep, making sure to leave marks. Kili had been fairly quiet until Fili had brushed against that spot inside him. He'd noticed the change in Kili's moans, and aimed for the spot. The noises his little brother was making were incredible, gasps and whimpers and all sorts of interesting sounds. He pressed his face into his neck, sucking and biting at the skin there to mark Kili as Kili marked his back.  
  
Fili quickly grabbed his cock when Kili asked, eager to make him cum again. He could feel it, the way Kili's body clenched around him, the way he moaned louder and begged for Fili to fuck him harder, faster, anything to make him cum.  
  
He was a little ashamed that he finished before Kili did, but only just, and Kili didn't seem to notice much anyway. They laid tangled on the bed, panting, sticking to each other where they'd started to sweat. Kili idly ran his fingers over the scratches on Fili's back.  
  
"Everyone's going to know how good you are. They're all going to want you."  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about." Fili shifted to lay beside him, and cuddled up to his side. "I could never love anyone but you." He murmured, patting Kili's chest.  
"Sappy fool."  
  
"I thought we'd established that already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not going to be an update next week! It's okay, I'll be back the week after. I'm just trying to get as much written in advance before my exams kick in.


End file.
